For example, when an electrically assisted bicycle that is one of electrically assisted vehicles is used, there is a case where a driver starts pedaling without turning on a power switch of that control panel, and he or she becomes aware that he or she forgot the turn-on of the power switch, because he or she feels the pedal is heavier than usual.
In addition, a battery pack of the electrically assisted bicycle typically monitors a state of a battery, and has a battery state monitoring function that appropriately performs an output limit protection when detecting an abnormal state such as overdischarge, overcharge, overcurrent and overheat. This battery state monitoring function may have an automatic shut-down function. In other words, the automatic shut-down function is a function to stop the monitoring of the battery state by shutting off the output of the battery pack to shift the state to the shut-down state (which may be called “a power-saving state”), when a certain length of unused period of the battery pack occurs. Accordingly, it becomes also possible to avoid a situation that the battery is discharged to be empty by the self consumption of the battery state monitoring function during the long unused period of the battery pack, and the charging of the battery to some extent is required when the battery is used again. Furthermore, it is possible to prevent the battery from causing the performance deterioration due to the overdischarge and from becoming an abnormal state that it is impossible to recover the performance due to the overdischarge.
However, once the battery pack becomes the shut-down state, it is conventionally required to firstly remove the battery pack from the electrically assisted bicycle and set the removed battery pack to a battery charger, which is connected with a commercial power supply, to make the battery pack return from the shut-down state, in order to make the assisted running possible. This has a problem that the trouble of the driver is required.
For example, there is a conventional technique that, in order to solve a problem that it is impossible to supply the power to electrical equipments such as a headlight of the electrically assisted bicycle, when there is no remaining battery charge of the electrically assisted bicycle, the counter electromotive force caused by the rotations of the motor is rectified and transformed to supply the power to the electrical equipments. However, because it is assumed that there is no remaining battery charge, the problem mentioned in the previous paragraph is not considered in this technique.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-283786
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-180208
Namely, there is no technique to enhance usability of the user when starting the operation of an apparatus with which the motor driving control apparatus is equipped.